Changing Lives
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Jude is 17 and her life is slowly falling apart. Tommy is 24 and is called in to help get Jude’s life back on the right path. But will he get her life in order or will he fall into her life. Whose life will be changed? Will Jude’s life change for the best
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is another one that I finished on the DLS…

Ok here is another one that I finished on the DLS….So I thought I would bring it over here…..I am currently working on the sequel right now…..

Jude is 17 and her life is slowly falling apart. Tommy is 24 and is called in to help get Jude's life back on the right path. But will he get her life in order or will he fall into her life. Whose life will be changed? Will Jude's life change for the best or will Tommy's for the worst? Hope you guys like. And please leave comments...  
I don't own instant star just the stuff I make up

**Chapter 1**

Jude Harrison what has become of her life? Jude Harrison was spotted leaving club Rainbow last night and she seemed to be under the influence of alcohol. Not that we are surprised but when will it end. Every night she is out partying until late hours of the night and is always leaving totally smashed. Not only does she do alcohol but we have received word that she also does drugs. We remember the 15 year old that won the instant star competition. What happened to that girl and will she ever come back? Is she still a role model for teenagers around the world? Is there anyone who can save her?

Tommy was sitting in his house listen to E! News talking about Jude Harrison for what had to be the hundredth time that day. She was a mess and he felt bad for the girl. She had only been famous for two years and already she had let fame get to her head.

I remembered the days from when I was with Boyz Attack. I never let the fame or any of that stuff gets to me. I was still the same guy I was when I was growing up. I never did the partying I was normally the designated driver so I didn't drink and as for drugs forget about it. I never slept around I mean I could have because they were always throwing themselves at me but I never wanted to take advantage of a woman. I want to get to know them before I had sex with them.

Tommy looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30. He had to leave his thoughts and go because he had a meeting at G-Major with Darius about a job as a producer. He knew Jude worked their maybe he could help her get her life on track. He just hopes she doesn't lead him down the wrong path. He got up and went to his car to head to G-Major.

Jude woke up that morning with an extremely bad hangover. But she has had worse. She got up took some aspirin took a shower and got ready to work. Even though she only got a few hours of sleep she was still on time for work. She knew today was the day when she was getting a new producer again. She has managed to drive away all her others because of her partying ways and if they were hot well she of course slept with them which of course was against Darius rules.

Darius was getting fed up with her and her habits. He wanted to get rid of her but she was his number one artist and loosing her meant loosing a whole lot of money and Darius was not down for that. So he decided to put up with her but he knew he had to find someone who could help put her life back in order and that is where Tommy Quincy comes in. He figured if being on the road and living the life of a boybander could not change Tommy than maybe he could help change Jude. Darius hoped that he could help get his number one star back on the right path.

Jude knew that Darius was getting fed up with her ways but she liked the way she lived her life. Yes it is reckless and dangerous but she loved it. Her family disowned her so she lives in an apartment with Sadie. Even though Sadie doesn't like the way Jude lives her life she still felt someone had to be on her side. Jude got out of her thoughts and made her way to Darius office to meet her new producer. Hopefully he is hot.

Tommy finally arrived at G-Major. He walked in and asked the receptionists where Darius office was. She showed him the way and he went in.

Darius: "Tom good to see you" he got up and shook Tommy's hand. Jude mouth dropped when she saw that it was Tommy Q. Ugh she hated boy bands and she especially hated Tommy. He was too much of a goody goody. That means she has to work with St. Tommy. "Tommy this is Jude. Jude this is Tommy" Tommy held out his hand for Jude to shake it.

Tommy: "Nice to meet you Jude" she shook his hand as the both thought this is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jude thought Quincy was hot but he was too much of a goody goody for her taste. She knew she was going to have to get rid of him fast before he had any chance of turning her good but then again who said he could.

Jude: "Nice to meet you to. Can we get to work now?" Tommy had her lead the way. He knew he was in for the ride of his life. She was in to her partying life pretty deep but he was determined to put her on the right path so she doesn't become a failure. Her partying ways will catch up to her one of these days and he hopes he can save her before they do.

Tommy: "So what do you want to record today?"  
Jude: "I don't know I don't have a new song yet"  
Tommy: "Well since it starts the weekend how about we start on Monday"  
Jude: "Ok"

Jude knew what she was going to be doing tonight. She was excited that she got to leave early. Maybe Quincy won't be so bad if he lets me leave early everyday. It gives me more time to party. She called up Max her supplier to see where they were hanging at tonight. They always picked a different spot so they wouldn't get caught by the police. He said tonight they were going to be at the Underground.

Tommy knew it was probably a bad idea to let her go so early because that meant more time to party but he was willing to take the chance hopefully she wont get into trouble. He didn't have plans for the night even though his friend Kwest invited him to hangout with the guys tonight. Maybe he will go and keep them out of trouble.

Jude arrived at the place at 9 that night and was ready to party. She spotted Max at the back and went to him. He already had a bottle of tequila and shot glasses ready. After they finished that bottle he went and got another while she sat there and did a line of cocaine. Jude was so messed up she didn't even care that the police ended up showing up that night.

She was arrested for drinking and doing drugs while being underage. This was not her first time being in jail she was arrested for graffiti one time so she didn't care about being there. She had to call someone so they could bail her out but whom. Her dad was on a trip or so he says and he would not help her, and forget about calling her mom, Sadie is somewhere, and Darius would surely kill me. She had only one person that she could think of that would not kill her and that was Tommy.

Tommy was bored but he stayed and it was a good thing he did because his friends were in no condition to drive. He dropped them off and decided to head home. On his way home his phone started to ring and it was the police station. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

Tommy: "Hello"  
Jude: "Um Tommy can you come and get me"  
Tommy: "Yeah I will be there in a few"  
Jude: "Thanks" they hung up and Tommy turned around to head for the police department. First day as this girl's producer and I am bailing her out of jail.

Tommy: "Excuse me I am here to bail out Jude Harrison"  
Officer: "Ok first I need you to fill out this paperwork and her bail is two thousand dollars"  
Tommy: "Ok" Tommy paid the money and filled out the paperwork. When he was done they released Jude into his custody. Tommy decided to take her to his place so he could keep an eye on her and so she could stay out of trouble.

Jude: "I will pay back the money"  
Tommy: "Yeah and you are going to get help"  
Jude: "Save the lecture. I have heard it all"  
Tommy: "Jude you are only 17. You have a great career but if you keep this up you won't have one"  
Jude: "Why do you even care? You don't know anything. So just leave me alone"

Tommy dropped the subject but he was determined to help her get her path on the right track. He didn't want to see her end up in prison or dead. He knew he had a long way to go he just hoped he could make it. He hoped she would not change him.

Tommy had to come up with a plan to get Jude to see that what she was doing was going to ruin her life. He knew this was going to be a hard task to do but he was willing to step up and take the challenge. He looks at Jude who is looking around the room he showed her she was staying at. Man what have I gotten myself into?

Jude was mesmerized at what she saw. This room was almost as big as her apartment. She knew Tommy was only being nice to her because he was going to try and as they say it "put her on the right path". She was tired of everyone trying to change her into someone she wasn't. Well I better change Quincy before he has a chance to even think of changing me. Let the games begin.

Tommy: "You will stay in this room and if you need me I will be down the hall"

Jude: "Ok" he walked out of the room and went to his room.

Tommy sat on his bed thinking of ways he could get her to change but what could he do. I mean what am I going to do. Darius said she is stubborn and hardheaded and obviously she is a wild child. This is going to be harder than I thought. I mean how do you change someone who likes the way they live their life. Well I better pull out some tricks because I have a feeling she is going to make this harder than it has to be but you know what two can play that game. I will not let her win and I will change her. This is going to get interesting. He gets up and walks into his bathroom to take a shower.

Jude in the other room heard his shower come on. This is the perfect opportunity to get my plan started. She decides that she is going to play with his head and hey if one thing to another I won't be complaining. I mean I am sure he will be able to handle me. He looks like he could last for a long time. She starts to get undress to where she is only in her underwear and bra. She still hears his shower going so she walks to his room and gets on top of his bed. At least he has a nice comfortable bed.

10 minutes later the shower stops. Tommy comes out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him. He looks at Jude who is sitting on his bed in only her underwear and bra. Damn this girl is going to make it harder than he thought. She looks so sexy and I want to just go over there and make her hit a new high note. No Quincy you have to show her that she is not going to win that easily. Self control is your friend. He walks over to his draws and gets out some pajamas and walks back to the bathroom.

Jude looked at Tommy standing there in only his towel dripping wet. Damn he looks hotter than I thought he would. Man I wonder how big he is down there. Jude come on you need to stick to the plan which is to seduce Tommy into sleeping with you not go over there and tackle him to the ground. Well that would not be a bad idea I mean he does look so damn sexy right now. But I am in his bed half naked and what guy can resist that. She puts on her sexiest smile ever while she watches Tommy. She was sure he was on his way over to her when he started to walk but he walked to his dresser instead. Damn his playing hard to get that's ok Quincy I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.

When he walks back to the bathroom Jude goes back to the room she was staying in. well I give him credit he did show self control. I give him this round but the games have just begun. Now that I know he is trying to play to I am going to have to step up my game because I can tell he is not to be taken lightly. But in the end I will win I always win.

Man that girl has guts I can say that. Well if she wants to play dirty than I am really going to have to step up my game and make sure she doesn't take control of the situation. And I am going to need a lot of self control because that girl is hot. Damn I need a cold shower.

Jude laid in bed thinking over how her plan was a bust. I cant he showed self control. No guy has ever been able to hold out but I will break him down. I always break them down, no matter how hard they fight to keep self control I always win in the end. Just ask the priest that I had a fling with last year. He tried to not give in but in the end he did. So if I could get him to give in then I am going to get Tommy Q to give in. well first thing I need to do is update my wardrobe, I need more sexy clothes. What guy can resist a girl in sexy clothes? Tommy is so going down. She went to sleep thinking about everything she was going to do to get Tommy to come over to the wild side.

Tommy was finally down getting ready since he had to take a cold shower due to a certain blonde. He hoped in his bed thinking about what just took place. She was in my bed half naked I didn't even make a move on her and trust me I so wanted to make a move. Damn that girl looked good on my bed. Oh well she just initiated war and I do intend to get her life on the right path. I am going to have to show so much self control around that girl especially if she is going to be doing things like that. So Tommy what is your first plan of action? You know what I am going to play along with her little game but in the end I will show her that she doesn't always get what she wants. They say the best way to get someone is to act like they are in control but in the end switch it on them when they are least expecting it. Tommy went to sleep thinking about how he is going to change Jude into the girl she is supposed to be.

The next morning Jude woke up to the smell of food. She threw on some clothes and walked down to see Tommy in the kitchen making breakfast. He had made eggs, bacon, and toast. He had a glass of water with some Tylenol next to them. He turned around and noticed Jude had entered the kitchen.

Tommy: "I figured you would probably have a hangover so I put out some Tylenol and am making a light breakfast that you should be able to stomach" he was right Jude did have a headache. She took the pills and sat at the table waiting for the food. Tommy handed her a plate.

Jude: "Thanks"  
Tommy: "No problem" he finished his cup of coffee and then went upstairs to get dressed. Jude ate her breakfast and then went to grab her stuff. They were both coming down at the same time.  
Jude: "Could you give me a ride to my place?"  
Tommy: "Yeah"

Jude needed to get home and get dressed so she could go shopping. She needed as many sexy clothes to wear while she was in the studio with Tommy. She was going to break him down. The ride was silent; the only talking they did was Jude giving Tommy the directions. When the pulled up Jude got out the car and went to get ready to go.

Tommy not having anything to do decided to go clear his mind. Tommy was use to girls throwing themselves at him but Jude was another story. She seemed so lost, like she need guidance but had no one to show her the right path. He knew he had a long way to go but he was not going to give up. She needed help and he was going to give it to her.

He was waiting in the studio for Jude to arrive. It was 3 and her school just got out so she should be here any minute now. He was having a conversation with the receptionist when he saw Jude walked in the doors of G-Major. His jaw dropped at what he saw what she was wearing.

Jude was practically wearing nothing when she walked through the doors of G-Major. She had on a mini skirt that was tight and so short that when she was to sit down you would see underneath it. And she had on black backless draped spaghetti strapped shirt. All the guys' eyes were full of lust and all the girls looked with disgust. She walked past Tommy and gave him a little wink. Damn this girl knows how to drive any man wild. He had to get himself together before they went to work. It was going to be a long day for him.

Jude knew what she was doing was going to drive all the guys crazy but there was one guy in particular that she wanted to make crazy and that was Tommy. He was going to probably be here toughest one to crack but she was determined. She saw the look he was giving her when she walked through that door this morning and she knew he wanted her. Maybe he won't be so tough and maybe he will crack today while we are recording. Huh sex on the soundboard doesn't sound so bad. Well so far my plan is working let's hope it continues.

Once Tommy was more cooled off he proceeded to walk towards the studio Jude was in. But before he could go in Darius was calling him to his office.  
Tommy: "D man what's up?"  
Darius: "Man its Jude. Did you see what that girl has on?"  
Tommy: "Yeah D I did"  
Darius: "T be careful because when that girl wants something she normally gets it and I would really hate to have to fire you. You are the best producer I have right now."  
Tommy: "D don't worry she wont get me to give in to her games besides I promised you I would help you get her under control and that is what I intend to do"  
Darius: "Ok just really be careful"  
Tommy: "I will now if you will excuse me I have an artist to attend to"  
Darius: "Alright T let me know how the progress goes"  
Tommy: "I will later D" he walked out Darius office and to the studio. He stopped at the door and looked in. Jude was sitting on the couch and man she looked hot. Her skirt rode up her thighs allowing him to see her legs. Man he wanted to take her there and now but he had to control himself. What have I gotten myself into? He sighed and walked into the studio.

The whole day in the studio they were arguing over her song. Tommy thought the lyrics were too bland and Jude didn't like the beats he made for the song. They had been arguing back and forth for almost 4 hours and Tommy was starting to get a headache. The tension was high and no one dared to enter that room afraid they would be attacked or something.

Tommy: "Damn it Jude just re write the damn lyrics"  
Jude: "NO Tommy the lyrics are fine. You need to change the music"  
Tommy: "The music is fine. It's the lyrics"  
Jude: "There is nothing wrong with my lyrics. If you were a good producer you would see that"  
Tommy: "I am a good producer that is why I am telling you to change the lyrics to something better" They just kept going back and forth neither was willing to give in to the other. They were practically yelling in each others faces. Neither being able to control one another they kissed and the kiss was a fiery one. All the tension they had was put into the kiss. Neither pulled away until the need for oxygen became a necessity. When they pulled away Tommy could not believe he just kissed her. Jude could not believe how good that kiss felt.

Tommy told Jude that was it for the day and to leave. He did not want to discuss what just happened and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. So much for containing myself, well at least we did not have sex. Man I need to think of something before anything else happens. Right now I think I need a drink.

Jude left the studio happy. I am breaking him down it might be a slow process but so far so good. So I think it is 1 point for me and 0 for Tommy. He is not going to win I will get him to submit to me and when he does I bet it will be great. I mean that kiss we just shared wow. I have kissed a lot of guys but none of them compare to the one I just shared with Tommy. Wait let me get back on track and forget that kiss but I cant his lips on mine. No Jude stay focus you are on a mission that I intend to finish. Damn I need a drink right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going home Jude decided to go to a bar and get that drink she wanted

Instead of going home Jude decided to go to a bar and get that drink she wanted. She met up the local drug dealer named Mike because she knew Max was gone out of town on business. Mike was an okay guy but sometimes he took things to far. She just wanted to get her stuff and be done with him. When she finished with Mike she went to the bar but little did she know who else decided to go to the bar also.

Tommy was still thinking about what took place earlier. He could not believe they kissed. This is not helping with trying to get her to see the errors of her way. He needed a drink to try and get his mind off of Jude. He decided to go to a bar with his friend Kwest. Kwest of course decided to tag along. When he got there he noticed her right away. They stared into each others eyes and that was all it took.

Tommy walked over to Jude and he could tell that she had been doing drugs and drinking. Being on the road 24/7 with guys who loved to party you start to notice these things. Jude was barely coherent and he was genuinely worried about her. He grabbed her by the arm to get her out of there. A guy approached Tommy and he could already tell that he was supplying Jude the drugs.

Mike: "Hey where you going with Blondie. We are not done here."  
Tommy: "Yes you are. She has had enough" The guy grabbed Tommy's arm to stop him from moving.  
Mike: "She owes me" Tommy did not like where he was going with this.  
Tommy: "Look I will give you the money if you leave her alone"  
Mike: "Its not money I want" Tommy knowing what he meant punched him dead in the face. Mike fell back blood running from his nose.  
Tommy: "Stay the hell away from her or I will do much worse next time"  
Mike: "You and that bitch will pay for this" Jude who had been passed out in Tommy's arms woke up to see Mike on the ground bleeding and yelling. She knew this was not good. Tommy carried her all the way to his car and stood her up next to the car. Tommy was furious and Jude who never got scared was actually scared.

Tommy: "JUDE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? I MEAN DRUGS OUT OF ALL THINGS YOU ARE DOING DRUGS. AND THAT GUY" Tommy was beyond pissed and he could not figure out why he cared so much. Oh yeah that's right I have fallen for the girl.  
Jude: "Tommy you have no right to come in here and try and tell me how to live my life"  
Tommy: "Jude if you keep this up you can end up hurt or worse dead"  
Jude: "Why do you care?"  
Tommy: "Because I care ok"  
Jude: "Whatever can you just take me home?"  
Tommy: "Fine" the ride to her place was silent. Neither knew what to say to each other.

Jude went inside to her apartment thinking about what just happened. Why does he even care what happens to me I mean it's not like he cares about me right? I need to hurry up and finish my plan so I can get him out of my life forever. But do I really want him gone. What am I saying? Of course I do right. Ugh I can not be developing feelings for him. No I will stick to the plan of getting Tommy Quincy out of my life. I need to go to bed all this thinking is giving me a headache.

Jude was still up to her same antics. Tommy was holding his ground. He was determined not to let her get him. One night they were working late in the studio and he decided to get to the bottom of why she is acting out like she is. When he knew everyone was gone he decided it was the perfect opportunity.

Tommy: "Jude why do you act the way you do?"  
Jude: "I don't know what you are talking about"  
Tommy: "Jude don't play stupid. I know you know what I mean"  
Jude: "Can we just drop this?"  
Tommy: "No because I know that you don't like living like the way you do"  
Jude: "It's none of your damn business"  
Tommy: "What the hell are you hiding behind?"  
Jude: "Stay the hell out of my life" with that she walks out of the studio.

Tommy was determined to break down her walls. He knew she was hiding but he didn't understand why. She needs to get over what ever it is because she is going to end up in an early grave. He finished mixing the song and then left. Well here is his new objective was to break down her walls and see what has here acting this way.

Jude got in her car and she was furious. Who was he to tell her that she was hiding behind something? He has no reason to interfere in her life it is her life and she is allowed to do whatever she wanted. She decided to go and do what she does best and that was to party.

Jude must have partied too hard because she does not remember anything. All she remembered was waking up in a bed with no one next to her. She found her close and got dressed. She knew what she was doing but this is not the way she wants to remember her nights. Maybe if she tells Tommy then everything will be fine but she can't. She has build up these walls for a reason and she is not about to let some ex boybander break them down.

She went home and got ready for work. She decided to leave out what she did that night. She already knew that she was going to be late and she knew she was going to have to hear the wrath of Tommy. But who cares because she is not about to let him get to her and there was no way in hell she was going to let him get the best of her. She put the night behind her and decided to look forward. Maybe tonight she will see if Max was in town. She needed her fix and she knew Max was going to be able to give it to her.

Jude is suffering the consequences of another night of partying. She has yet to get up and to be honest she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get up. Tommy had been knocking on her door for the past 30 minutes and he was starting to worry. Lucky for him Sadie was coming home so she let him in. He rushed to Jude's room and tried to wake her up.

Tommy: Jude wake up damn it  
Jude: Tommy go away  
Tommy: No Jude we have to go to work. So get your ass up now.  
Jude reluctantly got up and got dressed. The ride to G-Major was a very silent one. Tommy was mad beyond reason. Slowly Jude was killing herself in front of him and he just did not understand why. When they got in he went straight for Darius office. They had to get her help and he had a plan on what they should do.

Darius: What you want Tommy  
Tommy: It's about Jude. We need to do something  
Darius: I think this is beyond our control  
Tommy: I have one more thing up my sleeve. She needs to get away so let me take her to my summer house and try to get through to her  
Darius: Do you really think that will work  
Tommy: I don't know but I hope so  
Darius: Alright let's give it a try  
Tommy left Darius office to tell Jude. When he told her she wasn't really too thrilled about it but she agreed to go. She needed to get away from everything and this might be the perfect time. After they put down a track Tommy took her home and told her to be ready by 7am. She agreed. Even though she had to be up early she still hit the partying scene.

Jude got so messed up last night that while she was driving home she did not see a car following her. When she was turning the car hit her causing her car to swerve uncontrollable. She hit a wall and passed out. When she awoke she was in a hospital bed staring at Sadie, Darius, and Tommy.

Sadie: You're up  
Jude: Yeah what happened?  
Tommy: You were drunk. You got hit by a car which caused you to hit a wall  
Jude: Oh ok  
Sadie: Jude you have to stop all this partying. I know things aren't good for you but if you open up to some one. Before Sadie could finish Jude cut her off  
Jude: Sadie I don't need another lecture  
Sadie: No you need help  
Jude: Look Ill go with Tommy and try and clear my head  
Sadie: I don't know about this  
Jude: Just trust me  
Sadie: It's hard to but if you are sure fine go. Tommy can I talk to you in private please.  
Tommy follows Sadie out the room.

Sadie: Are you sure about this?  
Tommy: I know what to do. This is the best solution.  
Sadie: I hope so. I just want my little sis back. What do you plan on doing?  
Tommy filled her in on his plan. He could not believe he came up with it but he hopes that it worked. When he was done he looked at Sadie.  
Tommy: So  
Sadie: I can't believe any of this. This is too real.  
Tommy: Yeah. I hope it works  
Sadie: Me to. So where do we go from here?  
Tommy: Just trust me.  
Sadie: I do.

Jude was free to go that day. She went home and packed up a bag to take with her. She could not believe she was doing this but she knew it was the right thing to do.  
Sadie: Jude are you ready. Tommy should be here soon.  
Jude: Yeah.  
Sadie: Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to.  
Jude: I am ready to go. Just let me go. I need to do this. It's for my own good and for the good of everyone else  
Sadie: I think you are finally starting to get what we have been trying to say to you.  
Jude: Yeah.

Tommy was on his way to get here when his phone started to ring. He picked it up but before he could say anything a voice that he knew to be that guy Mike's said something.  
Mike: I told her this was not over  
Tommy did not know what to think of it. And before he could say anything he hung up. Before he could think more on it he was at Jude's place. He honked the horn and she came out. They made their way to his summer house. He just hoped that what he planned on doing for her would be enough to get her to change her life for the better. Here is to hoping.

Tommy finally pulled up to the house. Jude stared in awe at how big it was. It was a freaking mansion. Why was he being so nice and caring towards her? And why was she accepting his help? Well she knew she needed a break to clear her head and this was the perfect opportunity.

Tommy showed Jude around and showed her the room she would be sleeping in. Her room was at the other end of the hall from his. He was taking no chance so he felt that the distance would be good. He didn't want to find a half naked Jude in his room again. Jude was tired from the drive so she went to take a nap. Tommy took this as his opportunity to get rid of all the alcohol that was in his house.

When he knew the house was clear of alcohol he went to lie down for a bit to. Jude awoke before Tommy and went on a search for alcohol. She figured he would clear it all out that's why she brought her own. She knew she had to hide it in an undisclosed location. She went back to her room to find a hiding place that would take Tommy ages to find. She found a loose floorboard under her bed. To her that was the perfect location but little did she know that that room was the room Tommy used when he stayed here with his grandparents.

Tommy woke up to find Jude downstairs in the living room watching TV. He decided to fix them something to eat. He made them some pizza just to hold them until they went grocery shopping. When they were done Jude decided to go take a swim in the pool and to try and get Tommy to take notice of her. She went up and changed into a skimpy black bikini. Tommy threw on some blue swim shorts. When she walked out Tommy nearly lost his mind. Oh how much self control he was going to need to survive this trip. She walked down to the pool and got in. Tommy watching her for a minute jumped in after her.

Jude: So whose house is this?  
Tommy: It use to belong to my grandparents but they left it to me once they passed away. So now I use it as my summer house.  
Jude: It's beautiful.  
Tommy: Thank you. Jude started to inch her way closer and closer to Tommy. Tommy swallowed hard not knowing how much longer he could control himself.  
Jude: So how often do you come up here?  
Tommy: Almost every summer. Jude was right in front of him. So when she talked she whispered into his ear.  
Jude: Why do you come here instead of going somewhere out of Canada? Tommy barely being able to form a thought.  
Tommy: Ummm because it's peaceful and quite. Tommy was slowly feeling his self control disappear.  
Jude: That sounds perfect. She started to kiss him. He slowly started to reciprocate. It turned into a make out session. Jude started to work her kisses down his jaw line and Tommy's self control went out the window at that moment. This girl was making him lose what he so hard tried to keep in take.

Her hands started to roam his body as hers did too. Tommy started to undo her bikini top when he finally realized what he was doing. He backed her away from him and got out the pool. Damn it this girl was making him loose focus of his mission. He looked at Jude and then went up to his room to take a shower.

Jude sat in the pool thinking about what just transpired. She was slowly breaking him down and she knew it. His walls were collapsing right in front of him and he knows it. That's why he pulled away when he did. Man he is a great kisser. I have never been kissed like that before. Jude got out and went to take her a shower.

They both came down the same time. Tommy didn't know what to think about what happened. He needed to try harder. This girl was not going to make him loose control again. Jude just smiled. She knew he was trying oh so hard but she knew by the end of this trip she would get him either in her bed or in his bed or somewhere else in this house. No matter where she will get him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude decided that she was going to have to take it up a notch in order to get him to cave

Jude decided that she was going to have to take it up a notch in order to get him to cave. They both decided to call it an early night. Jude was lying in bed and then all of a sudden she decided now was the time. She got up and walked towards Tommy's room. When she was in there she climbed into his bed and started to kiss along his jaw line. The movements both woke Tommy up and aroused him. This girl was going to be the death of him.

Tommy trying so hard to resist the urge to give into her but she was making it to damn impossible. Not being able to resist her he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He started to take charge and kissed her down her jaw line to her collarbone. He removed her of her shirt to reveal her perky breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra which to Tommy meant easier access to her nice voluptuous breasts. Which he took into his mouth the moment they were revealed. Jude arched her back in pleasure. This was a feeling she had never felt before. Tommy started to work kisses from her breast down to the top of her panties. She walked into his room only wearing a t-shirt and panties. He slowly started to pull them down her silky white legs.

Once she was relieved of them he slipped of his boxers that he was wearing. He kissed all the way back up to her mouth where he gave her one of the most passionate loving kisses she had ever felt before he entered her fully and swiftly. She moaned in pleasure as he picked up his speed and rhythm. Jude moved her hips to reciprocate his actions. They were both lost in pure pleasure. Moans and heavy breathing filled the quite house. Both finally giving in to what they knew would happen sooner or later and it felt good. Jude coming close to going over the edge began to tighten up around Tommy's member. Feeling this was bringing him closer to the edge. Jude screamed out Tommy's name. A few more thrusts later and Tommy was screaming Jude's name. They both laid there breathing heavy not knowing what to say. Tommy pulled out of her and looked at the beauty lying right next to her.

Tommy could not believe he just caved. He tried so hard but even though he didn't want to admit it he was falling for this girl. He had even maybe falling in love with her. He wants so badly to help her fight her demons but in order to do that he needs her to let him in.

Jude sat there thinking about how much pleasure he just gave her. No one has every made her feel so loved. I mean yeah I have been with some guys but not like this. I think I am falling for Tommy. He seems like a guy who won't hurt me. Maybe it is time to let him in. but what if he leaves like everyone else. I can't afford to loose him.

Jude started to cry and Tommy noticed this. He took her and wrapped his arms around her. Neither said anything. Being in Tommy's arms made Jude feel like she could trust him. Tomorrow she thought. They both laid there wrapped in each others embrace not saying anything just staring at each other. Both slowly falling into a comfortable sleep. Neither knowing what tomorrow would bring but neither cared. They just wanted to enjoy what they were feeling at that moment.

Tommy awoke the next morning staring at the beautiful blonde laying in his arms. He felt complete for the first time in his life. He had fallen for a girl who has some issues to work through but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was help her get past them.

Jude: Why are you staring at me?  
Tommy: Because you're so beautiful.  
Jude: And you're a liar  
Tommy: Nope. I don't lie to pretty girls.  
Jude: So changing the subject. About last night.  
Tommy: Look last night was amazing and I don't regret it. Jude I have fallen for you hard. But you have some issues you need to work through.  
Jude: I know and I want you to help me.  
Tommy: I will help you no matter what.  
Jude: Thanks. So I am guessing you want to know why I party so much and so hard.  
Tommy: I want you to tell me when you are ready.

Jude sat up with her back on the headrest. Tommy did the same. Jude was silent for a moment trying to find the right words to tell him exactly everything. There was no hiding the truth. She had to tell him everything starting at the beginning.

Jude: Well I guess I used the alcohol and drugs as my outlet. It was never this bad. My parents were always telling me how disappointed in me they were. I was never a straight A student. I was lucky if I got a C. so when I won the instant Star contest I dropped out. So the verbal abuse my parents gave me was just too much for me to handle. So I went to this party and that's when I got my first taste of alcohol. And it made me feel good. For the first time I wasn't thinking about my parents or what they said. I felt free. So after that I turned to alcohol to drown out my problems.

Jude took a deep breathe before continuing.

Jude: Then a friend hooked me up with Max. He had all the party favors anyone could ask for. He gave me some cocaine and from there I got hooked. My partying became more intense. And my parents instead of trying to get my help they just kept yelling and telling my how disappointed in me they were. They never loved me so instead of dating guys for love I just take what I want and then leave. No strings attached. I became a person I never thought I would have ever become. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me and tell me how proud they are of me. But instead I got two parents who can't stand to look at me, a sister who keeps trying to run my life, a record label that wants to drop me but wont because I make them money, and a partying habit that one day might get me killed. Why doesn't anyone love me?

Jude now had tears in her eyes. She could not believe she just spilled so much to him. Why was this so easy for her to do? Tommy pulled her into his arms. He was not expecting all of that. But he knew he had to tell her.

Tommy: You are wrong about no one loving you. I can't speak for everyone else but Jude truth be told I have fallen in love with you. I know it seems so sudden but I have. And I want us to work out but I need you to promise me one thing.

Jude was taken back by this. He loved her. How can he love someone so broken?  
Jude: What is it?  
Tommy: Promise me you will stop all the partying. I can't stand to see you like that and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if something bad happen to you.  
Jude: For you I will try. I love you too Tommy. I was afraid to act on it because to be honest I don't know much about love.  
Tommy: Well we will both explore it together.

With that said Tommy pulled Jude into the most passionate kiss he could muster up. Jude reciprocated and started to lie back down on the bed. But before he could get on top of Jude the doorbell rang. Tommy got up not happy about it and put on his boxers and a t-shirt. He went and was surprised to see who was at the door.

Tommy stood glaring at the person who just interrupted his moment with his girl.  
Tommy: Can I help you?  
Delivery man: I have a delivery for a Mrs. Harrison.  
Tommy: I will accept it for her. The delivery guy handed Tommy the package and left after Tommy signed the paperwork.

Tommy had to think for a minute. Who would be sending Jude something? The only ones who knew they were here was Sadie and Darius. Oh well he didn't put anymore thought into it. He walked back up the stairs to Jude. She was still waiting in his bed. He just stared at her. To him she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Jude: Who was at the door?  
Tommy: Just a delivery guy dropping off a package for you. Know what it is?  
Jude: NO. Jude lied knowing what was in that package but she couldn't tell Tommy. So want to finish what we were starting.

Tommy did not need to think twice about it. He threw the box aside and started taking off his shirt and boxers before he hopped into the bed with Jude. Jude laughed at how quickly it took him to get naked. Not that she mind the strip show that he put on. Once he was in the bed with her his lips captured hers ceasing her laughter. As he started to kiss down her neck her phone started to ring. Tommy groaned in frustration as he allowed Jude to get up to go get her phone.

In the other room Jude picked up her phone and answered it.  
Jude: Hey.  
?: You get my package?  
Jude: Yeah thanks.  
?: No problem. Anytime.  
Jude: Look I can't talk right now.  
?: I got you. Talk to you when you come back or if you need something else.  
Jude: Alright. Bye. With that she hung up and walked back to where Tommy was.

Tommy: Who was that? Jude hurried up to come up with a lie.  
Jude: Just Sadie checking up on me. Tommy sensed she was lying but really could not tell so he didn't press the issue.  
Tommy: Hopefully we can finish what we started without interruptions. With that he grabbed Jude and threw her back onto the bed. Before anything could happen or before Jude could grasp what was going on Tommy was inside her. The sudden feeling of him inside her had Jude confused but once that left her peer pleasure took over. Soon she was moving her hips along with the rhythm Tommy had going. He picked up his speed and was thrusting deeper into her. Jude felt so much pleasure that she was moaning uncontrollably. This was brining Tommy pleasure as well. Her walls started to tighten as she was close to her brink of no return. She called out Tommy's name which brought him over with her. He collapsed on her. Once he had the strength he pulled out of her and lay beside her. Both filled with so much pleasure drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Jude was the first to awake. She got out of bed making sure to be as quite so she didn't wake Tommy. Once she knew she was successful she grabbed her clothing that she was wearing for bed last night plus her package and went to her room. She threw on a t-shirt with a pair of sweat pants. She opened her package to reveal a bag of cocaine in it. She went to the bathroom and put some on the counter. She was about to do a line when someone interrupted her.

Tommy: What the hell Jude?  
Jude: Tommy. I um thought you were still sleeping.  
Tommy: I was but then I noticed you were gone so I decided to make sure you were ok but I see that you are. Jude I thought you said you were going to give this up.  
Jude: Come on Tommy its just cocaine. No biggie.  
Tommy: Jude I can't be with you if this is who you choose to be  
Jude: Well Tommy I guess you don't want me then.  
Tommy: Fine. Tommy looked at Jude and walked out the room. Tommy felt his heart break. He had really fallen for her and it killed him to see her doing that. Jude stared at the white powder on the counter and looked at the door where Tommy just stood. What the hell was she thinking? He is man that is giving her what she always wanted, love. And her I am about to through it away. Jude cleaned the counter and through the rest of the drugs down the toilet. Now she had to go make nice with Tommy.

Jude: Tommy I am sorry. I didn't do anything. In fact I through it all down the toilet. Tommy I love you and I don't want you to give up on me yet.  
Tommy: Do you promise to quite?  
Jude: Yes as long as you help and love me.  
Tommy: I can do that.  
Jude: Ok so how about we go get some food.  
Tommy: Ok let me finish getting dress.  
Jude: Ok. Jude gave him a quick kiss and then left the room. She went back to her room to throw on some actual clothes. She looked at the package and noticed that there was another bag in there. She picked it up and put it with her liquor. What Tommy doesn't know what hurt him right? Because in the end Love conquers all remember that. As long as I remember that Tommy will stay with me.

She walked out to be greeted by a smiling Tommy. She put on her best fake smile she could muster up. She felt bad about lying and deceiving Tommy. But who was she kidding this was who she was and she could not change herself. When they finished eating at a local diner Tommy decided that they should take a walk. During their walk Jude could not wait to get home. She needed a drink or a fix. She really needed something. When they got home finally after what felt like ages to Jude she excused herself and went straight to her room and grabbed her bag of cocaine. She went to the bathroom and this time made sure she locked the door.

Tommy was getting worried because she was up there for so long. He decided to go and take a look. When he got up to her room he noticed the board on the floor. That was the same board he used when he wanted to hide things from his parents. He went over to it and looked to see what she was hiding. He found all her bottles of alcohol. He sat on her bed and waited for her. She finally emerged to see a very pissed off Tommy.

Jude: Tommy let me explain.  
Tommy: No Jude. I trusted you. I am not dumb I know you were in there doing coke.  
Jude: Tommy please don't walk out on me please.  
Tommy: I can't trust you Jude.  
Jude: I promise I will stop. I need to be saved. I need you to help save me.  
Tommy: Fine but first thing first. We get rid of all the alcohol and the drugs. Jude just nodded her head in agreement. She watched as Tommy emptied the bottles in the sink. When he was done he turned to Jude and she handed him her bag of cocaine. He poured it out and left the room when he was sure that there was no more alcohol or drugs in the room. He left without saying anything to Jude. He could barely look at her let alone speak to her. Jude knew she messed up this time and she would be lucky to get Tommy back.

After an hour she could not stand it anymore she went to look for Tommy. He was in his room sitting on the bed. When his door opened he didn't even look up at her.  
Jude: Tommy are you still mad at me?  
Tommy: No just disappointed. I trusted you Jude and you lied to me.  
Jude: I am sorry.  
Tommy: Look the only way for this to work is if you truly are committed to changing.  
Jude: I am. I want to for you.  
Tommy: Don't do it for me. Do it for you. It killed Tommy to see the one girl that he loved suffer like this but what else could he do. He opened his heart to her and tried to help. But was it going to be enough.  
Tommy: I am going to go make dinner.

It was hard for him to look at her. His trust in her was gone. It was going to take a lot for him to trust her again. It killed him that this is the rode they have to take but he promised himself that he would help her kick her addiction.  
Jude: Ok. I love you.  
Tommy: And I still love you. With that he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Jude awoke the next morning and went into Tommy's room. He was still laying there. Jude didn't know what to say or do. But she knew what she had to do to make things better. Jude called Sadie and had her gather up some of her clothing. Then Jude made the call to the rehabilitation center. She hoped that they could help her get her life back together.

Jude: Tommy I leave today to go into rehab. I hope that before I have to go you will wake up and say goodbye to me. But just in case you don't I wanted to tell you that I won't be here to visit you but I will keep up with you. Sadie promises me to keep me informed on how you are doing. I love you Tommy and I hope that when I get better and when you wake up we will give us another try. Please don't give up on me yet.

Jude let the tears flow down her face. She did not want to say goodbye to him but she had to for her. Sadie came into the room an hour later with a bag of Jude's clothes.  
Sadie: Are you sure?  
Jude: Yeah I have to do this.  
Sadie: I am proud of you little sis.  
Jude: I am proud of myself.  
Sadie: Promise to keep in touch.  
Jude: I will.  
They hugged bye. Jude turned to Tommy to say her final goodbye.  
Jude: Bye my love. I will see you soon.  
She gave him a kiss on the temple and started to leave the room. She was halfway out the front door of the hospital when she heard Sadie calling her.

Sadie: Jude come quick it's about Tommy  
With those words Jude ran straight to Tommy's room. He was flat lining.  
Jude: Tommy Tommy wake up. Don't leave me please.  
The doctors escorted her out the room so they could bring him back. Jude broke out crying. Sadie held her as silent tears streamed down her face. Jude could not believe that he was gone she didn't want to believe it.

After about 30 minutes a doctor came out.  
Doctor: Well it was touch and go but we got him back. He started to bleed internally but we managed to stop it. He is up now so if you want to see him.  
Jude rushed into his room to see him looking at her. Without even thinking she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Tommy: Girl I need to breath.  
Jude: Sorry. I am just happy you are okay.  
Tommy: I will be fine.  
Jude: I am so sorry  
Tommy: Jude don't. If I hadn't of pushed you away then you would not have went there. I am partially to blame.  
Jude: Tommy I love you and when you said no it just broke my heart but I should not have went to Mike. I should have just talk to Sadie.  
Tommy: Yeah but hopefully you learned from your mistake.  
Jude: I did. I am going to rehab.  
Tommy: I am proud of you. How long?  
Jude: I don't know. Tommy promise me that you will wait.  
Tommy: I will always wait for you.

Before they knew it they were making out on the hospital bed. Tommy pulled Jude on top of him as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up and down Jude's sides which caused her to moan in his mouth. They were so caught up that they did not hear the door open.  
Sadie: Jude sorry to interrupt you guys but the people from the place are here.  
Jude: Ok. Can you give us a second?  
Sadie: Yeah of course.

Jude: Well Tommy I guess this is goodbye.  
Tommy: Not goodbye. See you later.  
Jude: I love you.  
Tommy: Look I love you with all my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Jude: I feel the same way.  
Tommy: Jude I was wondering if once you get better that maybe you would want to maybe still marry me.  
Jude: I hate to say this but I don't know if I can.  
Tommy: Just think about it ok.  
Jude: Ok. I have to go. Love you.  
Tommy: Love you too.  
They kissed each other bye. Not knowing how long it would be until they see each other again.

A guy was standing by the door waiting for Jude.  
Guy: Miss Harrison we are ready for you.  
Jude: I am ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy knew what he had to do

Tommy knew what he had to do. He had to get her the best help out there. So he decided to talk to her and convince her to go into a clinic to get the help she needs. But as soon as he mentioned it she had a fit so he told her they would do it her way. She wanted to go cold turkey. He didn't like the idea but he went along with it. I love her so if this is what she wants to do then I will support her 100 percent.

Jude was going through withdrawal badly. She needed her drugs. She needed her alcohol. This was torture but she promised Tommy that she would do this for him and for herself. She needed to do this if she wanted to have any type of life with him. Damn this is torture. Why not just send me to hell? Tommy knew it was killing her. He didn't want her to kick her habit like this. But this was her decision and all he could do was being there for her.

It had been a long and hard fought month. Tommy kept everyone up to speed on what was going on with Jude. Jude was getting better. She was becoming more open and personable. She wasn't hiding anything from Tommy and it felt good. She had finally found someone who loves her despite her downfalls. She knew she had found the one. So today she had something special planned for them.

Being as Jude was not the world's best cooker asked the local diner to fix dinner. She set candles on the table and had soft music playing in the background. She wanted tonight to be special. When Tommy came back from grocery shopping he was shocked to see what she did.

Tommy: Jude wow. What's going on?  
Jude: I wanted to do something special for you.  
Tommy: I don't know what to say. Thanks.  
Jude: No thank you for being supportive of me and for helping me.  
Tommy: I love you so I would do anything to help you.

They sat and had a nice romantic dinner. When they were done they cleared the table and washed the dishes. When they were done cleaning up Tommy pulled Jude into a kiss.  
Tommy: So what's for desert?  
Jude: Me.  
Tommy: I like this desert.  
Tommy kissed her again and started to pull her towards the bedroom but Jude stopped him. Tommy looked at her with a confused expression.  
Jude: Not the bedroom. Follow me.  
Jude led him out to the back where the pool was. The pool was surrounded with candles. Tommy looked in awe at what she did. Jude started to take off her clothes. Once she was naked she hoped into the pool. Tommy followed soon after.

Tommy: Desert in the pool huh.  
Jude: I thought it would be something different.  
Tommy: Oh yeah.  
With that Tommy pulled Jude close to him. Their lips were ravishing each other as their tongues explored one another's mouth. Tommy pushed Jude up against the side of the pool and thrusted into her. The sensation this brought Jude made her surer of what she wanted in life and that was Tommy with her forever. Tommy thrusted deep into her filling her with everything he had to offer. They both felt the pleasure and they were brought over the edge at the same time. They sat in the pool staring into each others eyes trying to catch their breath.

Once they caught their breath they got out and sat in a chair bye the pool.  
Tommy: I don't think I will be able to swim in that pool without having these memories come back to me.  
Jude: Yeah. They sat in silence for a while. Jude was nervous but she had to get it over with.  
Jude: Tommy I want to ask you something.  
Tommy: What is it?  
Jude: I love you Tommy so much. I never knew what love felt like until you came into my life. You also helped me kick my addiction. So what I wanted to ask was will you marry me.

Tommy was stunned. A girl was asking him to marry her. What should I do?  
Tommy: I can't believe I am going to say this. I love you but the answer is no.  
Jude: What? Jude was up on her feet putting on her clothes.  
Tommy: I am sorry Jude I really am but right now is not the time.  
Jude: I want to go home.  
Tommy: Jude  
Jude: No just take me home.

Jude just got her heart broken. She let him in and he broke it. He was no different than everyone else. How could I be so stupid and think he was different. Jude packed all her stuff and waited by the car for Tommy. He emerged a few minutes later. The drive back to town was a silent one and not a comfortable silence either.

When Tommy dropped Jude off she waited until he was gone and then got into her car. She knew exactly where she needed to go. She went straight to find Mike. Tommy got out his cell and called Sadie. He wanted to make sure Jude made it safely in the house.

Sadie: Hey Tommy.  
Tommy: Hey did Jude make it in alright.  
Sadie: What I thought she was with you?  
Tommy: No we kind of broke up.  
Sadie: What happened?  
Tommy told Sadie what transpired.  
Sadie: Oh no.  
Tommy: What?  
Sadie: she isn't here and her car is gone. That means she went to see her dealer.  
Tommy: Damn it.  
Sadie: What do we do? She could get herself killed. She is heartbroken and alone.  
Tommy: She will not die. Not because of me.  
Sadie: Find her and make sure she is ok.  
Tommy: I will I promise.

Tommy turned around and went on a search for Jude. He didn't know where to find her. Jude where are you? He went to her normal hangout spots but no one had seen her. He asked if they knew a Mike and they told him where he could find her. He got in his car and took off towards the location. When Tommy got there Jude was in a bad way. She was barely coherent.

Tommy: Jude baby wake up.  
Jude: Tommy.  
Tommy: Yeah girl it's me. Come on lets go home.  
Mike: I don't think so. She has one more line to do.  
Tommy: No she has enough.  
Mike: Look your girl owes me.  
Tommy: Let me do this instead of her  
Mike: As tempting as that sounds. No.  
Tommy: Well she is not doing it.  
Mike: Don't make this harder than it has to be. Jude gives her to me and then it will be done.  
Tommy: Over my dead body.  
Mike: That can be arranged.

Mike pulls out a gun and aims it at Tommy. Jude was starting to become more aware of her surroundings. She saw Mike with a gun and she says Tommy standing close to her in a protective way. She moved just as the shot was fired. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to know. As she was moving Tommy pulled her behind him. When she did open her eyes Tommy was lying motionless and Mike was no where to be found. Jude found her cell and called 911.

Jude: Tommy baby hold on. Help is on its way. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. And I am sorry.  
The ambulance arrived and took Jude and Tommy away. Jude called Sadie to tell her what happened. Sadie and Darius showed up to give Jude the support she needed.  
They waited and waited still no word. She needed to know if Tommy was going to be ok or not. Finally after waiting for 5 hours a doctor entered.

Doctor: Is anyone here for Tommy Quincy?  
Jude: We are. Is he ok?  
The look on the doctors face was not one Jude wanted to see. She had a look that said prepare yourself because what I am about to tell you is not good news. Jude didn't know if she could handle bad news. Before the doctor could say anything Jude ran out the hospital. She didn't have a set place she was going she just ran. Her cell phone was going off in her pocket but she knew it was Sadie. She couldn't hear the bad news. She just couldn't. She knew it had to be bad by the way the doctor looked at them. Her face told it all. Jude ran and ran until she ended up at a park. She sat there and collected her thoughts. What would she do if Tommy was no longer in her life? This was all her fault. If I hadn't of went to Mike's then Tommy would be ok but no I had to have a relapse. How selfish can I be?

She sat there and cried and cried. After an hour she got up and walked back to the hospital. Not prepared for what is about to be said but she knew she had to hear it. She arrived at the hospital to see Sadie rushing towards her with open arms.  
Sadie: Jude are you ok.  
Jude: Yeah I just couldn't deal with this. How is he?  
Sadie: Jude. Tommy lost a lot of blood and right now is in a coma. But they think he will be ok. If you want you can go visit with him. Jude just let the words sink in as she walked to his room. She opened the door and just stared at a motionless, pale faced Tommy. Her heart broke to see him laying there with wires connected to him especially since she knows the reason he is here is because of her.

Jude sat next to him in a chair by his bed. Jude grabbed his hand.  
Jude: Tommy I am so sorry. You should not be in here. I should. You gave me so much and look how I repay you. When you said you would not marry me I am sure you have your reason. If I would have let you explain then I would not have ran off and did what I did. Tommy I love you so much. I need you to come back to me. I can't get better without you. I love you and I need you here to help me. I want to get better. I want to become a better person. I know you can hear me or at least I think you can. Don't give up on me yet. You will see. I will change. Not for you, not for Sadie, not for Darius, but for me. And this time I will stick to it.

She kissed Tommy on the forehead and left him be. She knew she couldn't stay but she still wanted to be close. So she spent the night in the waiting room. Just in case there was a change in his condition. She also knew that tomorrow she needed to make arrangements. She was going to go into rehab. She needed to change if she wanted a future with him. And this time she meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three long months

It has been three long months. Three very long months. Today they were letting her go. They said she had made a major improvement and they felt that she would not go back down that path again. He waited patiently for her to come out the door. He missed her so much and could not wait for her to walk through those doors and into his arms. She kept in contact but right now he needed physical contact.

The doors to the building opened and there she was. Just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Maybe even more beautiful. She looked happier and refreshed. Man he missed her. She smiled at him and ran straight into his arms. Oh how they both missed the feeling of being in each others arms. Tommy helped her into the car and drove her to his place. He could not wait any longer he needed her. When she noticed the way they were going she just turned and smiled at Tommy.

When they were inside his place he had Jude pinned up against the wall. His lips assaulting hers. They both needed this; they both wanted this so badly. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He pulled her shirt over her head as she pulled his over. Jude started to kiss him behind his lobe the way he liked it. He unclasped her bra strap and started to assault her breasts with his mouth. Jude arched her back with the pleasure he was giving her.

He moved his hands down to undo her jeans. Once they were off he slid two fingers into her. She grasped at the pleasure and moved her hips along with the movements of his hands. She was becoming more wet and was close but Tommy pulled out before she came. Jude groaned in protest but before she noticed Tommy was carrying her to his room. He ripped off her panties and took off the remaining clothing. Both not being able to take anymore teasing and waiting. She needed him inside her and he needed to be inside her.

Without waiting, without hesitation he was inside her. Their movements were out of love, anticipation, and longing. They both have waited three long months to feel each other. This is what they needed and it sure felt good. Tommy pushed deep into her, filling her with all his passion and love that he has for her. The only sounds were the moans of pleasure from both parties. Tommy picked up his rhythm. As pleasure swept over he began to loose his rhythm and Jude's walls began to tighten around him. Both not being able to take much more both came over at the same time. Screaming each others name in peer ecstasy.

The only sound left in the room was their heavy breathing. Once their breathing was back to normal words were finally able to be spoken.  
Tommy: Wow Jude. I missed you so much.  
Jude: I missed you too.  
Tommy: I better get you to your sisters before she kills me.  
Jude: Yeah.  
Tommy: I love you Jude.  
Jude: I love you Tommy.

They got dressed and went to Sadie's place. When they got there Sadie pulled Jude into a hug.  
Jude: Sades I need to breath.  
Sadie: Sorry it's just that I missed you so much. What took you so long to get here?  
Jude: Um we got kind of sidetracked.  
Sadie: I bet. She said that looking straight at Tommy. Tommy blushed with embarrassment. Sadie let them into the house. They talked about everything and anything. Jude said goodbye to Tommy and decided to take a walk before she went to bed.

While on a walk she ran into someone she didn't want to see.  
Mike: Well if it isn't Jude. How is the boy toy?  
Jude: What do you want?  
Mike: To see how my client is doing. I have not seen you in a while.  
Jude: I went to rehab.  
Mike: I heard. But you know you won't last long.  
Jude: I am done with that life.  
Mike: So if I was to pull out some drugs you would not take the bait.  
Jude: I would not take it.  
Mike pulls out a bag filled with pills. He hands one to Jude. She looks at it and then at him.  
Mike: Its E. Try it you might like it.  
Jude: No.  
Mike: Keep it you might change your mind.

Mike left Jude staring down at the pill. She could not give in to temptation but temptation looked so good. She knew that if she took it that she would go back down that path. She didn't want to go down there but she badly wanted to talk it. And that is exactly what she did. She took the pill and as soon as she did she knew everything was about to go to hell.  
The pill started to take effect after about 15 minutes. She felt so different like she could do anything and she knew what she wanted. She made her way to that oh so familiar place. She knocked on the door and there he was. She gave him a bruising kiss.

Tommy: Hi nice to see you too.  
Jude: I need you badly. Jude flung herself at Tommy. Tommy was stunned by this change in Jude. Something was off about her. She was not his Jude. Tommy stepped away from her to really look at her.  
Tommy: Jude are you on something?  
Jude: Just some E. Nothing big.  
Tommy: Jude you just got out of rehab. Why?  
Jude: Mike gave it to me. Its not big deal. Now have sex with me.  
Tommy: No Jude I won't. This is not you. This is not the Jude I love.  
Jude: Fine Tommy.

Jude left Tommy and went to the one place she knew she would not be rejected. She went and found Mike. He was waiting for her. He knew she would take it and be there. When she came in he pulled her into a kiss. Oh how he was going to enjoy this side of Jude.

Jude woke up to a man that was not the man she wanted to see. What the hell was wrong with her? She got her clothes and left before anything could be said. She knew that this was probably the last straw for her and Tommy. She knew she had to face the music. She went home and changed her clothes. Once she was dressed she made her way to Tommy's place. Not quite ready to face him but it was something she had to do.

She knocked on his door and waited nervously for him to answer the door. When he did she looked at him and knew that this was going to be harder than she thought.  
Jude: Can I come in.  
Tommy: Yeah.  
He moved away so she could come in. he closed the door and followed her into the house.  
Tommy: So where were you last night? Sadie said you never came home.  
Jude: Well um when you kicked me out I um went to Mike's and um…..she let her sentence trailed because she did not want to tell Tommy what they did. He would never forgive her.  
Tommy: What happened? He knew Jude and he knew something took place. He just was not sure if he was ready to hear it.  
Jude: Wesortahadsextogether. Jude said it so fast that Tommy barely made out what she said.

Tommy: YOU DID WHAT?  
Jude: Tommy I am so sorry. I was so high off that stuff he gave me and when you kicked me out I went and found comfort in him. I am so sorry I just was not thinking.  
Tommy: Jude I can't believe you. I have been trying and trying. I don't know if I can do this anymore.  
Jude: Tommy please don't give up on me. I love you so much.  
Tommy: I love you too but every time we take one step in the right direction somehow we end up taking three steps back.  
Jude: Please Tommy.  
Tommy: Fine. If you want us too work then you have to all me to love you and when something bad happens you can't just go and find Mike and do something stupid like you did last night. You have to let me in Jude. If you don't we can't be together.  
Jude: So you are giving me an ultimatum. I give up my ways and trust you. Tommy I don't know if I can yet.  
Tommy: If you can't then we can't be together.  
Jude: Fine.

Jude left Tommy's. To her that ultimatum just wasn't what she was expecting. Either she loves him or they can't be together. I mean I do love him but what if he leaves me like everyone else in my life has. But what if Tommy actually is different than everyone else. I mean he says he loves me and I can tell in his touches and the way he looks at me that he means it. But am I really ready to take that commitment. I mean look what happened the same day I had just got out of rehab. I took E and cheated on the love of my life. Come on Jude think. Is the partying lifestyle worth loosing Tommy over? Or are you that afraid of love that you would rather live your life partying? Come on Jude you know what you want. Now its just time to take action. With that she took off towards an oh so familiar place.

Jude ran up and knocked on his door. Please answer Please. He answered and without him saying anything she flung herself on him and kissed with all her might. He was what she wanted and he was what she needed to get her life back on straight. That ultimatum made her really see what she wanted out of life and that was him.

Tommy finally backed away to look at her.  
Jude: Tommy you are what I want and I really want to make this work. Please give me one more chance Tommy. Please.  
Tommy: One more chance Jude. And Jude don't make me regret this.  
Jude: I wont I promise.  
Tommy: Don't make a promise you can't keep.  
Jude: I plan on keeping this one.

With that their lips found each other again. Tommy was hoping that this was the right decision. He led the way to his bedroom. His clothes along with Jude's clothes were off in record time. Tommy was inside her before anyone could say a word. They made love as if this was the last time they will see each other. The needed each other and this just felt so right. As Tommy thrust into her he knew this was right. He knew that she was the one for him.

As Jude moved along with him she knew that she had to commit to him. He was what she needed to get her life on track. He made her feel love and he made her feel like she belonged. He was her life and now was her chance to actual feel what love actual feels like.

Tommy and Jude made love all night. Not caring what would happen they just wanted to feel each other close. The next morning Tommy woke staring at Jude who lay sleep right beside him. Now was his chance and he wanted to do this. This time he was really sure about his decision.

Tommy: Jude baby.  
Jude: Hmm.  
Tommy: Did you ever think about my question I asked you before you left for rehab.  
Jude: I did.  
Tommy: And.  
Jude: Yes I want to.  
Tommy: Thank god.

He leaned over and kissed her with so much love so much passion.  
Tommy: We will go ring shopping today.  
Jude: Sounds good. But right now I have other things on my mind.  
Tommy: I like where this is going.  
Jude climbed on top of Tommy and slowly moved herself on top of Tommy's member. Her slow motion was torturing Tommy. Not being able to handle it any more he took charge. He grabbed Jude by the hips and pushed her completely down his member. She started to move up and down then in a circular movement. Causing Tommy's eyes to roll to the back of his head. He held his grip on her hips to help keep control. They both knew how to drive each other wild and push each other to their limits. Both so overcome with passion screamed each others name.

Jude and Tommy finally emerged from the bedroom later in the afternoon. They had ring shopping to do and need to get Jude moved into his place. They arrived to a jewelry spot so she could pick out her ring. She looked at all the rings and decided on 18k White Gold Diamond Engagement Ring with a 4 prong platinum setting with 2 pear shaped diamonds on the side of the center stone. The ring was perfect foe her.

She could not wait to show it off. Her life was finally starting to feel right. This is what she always wanted and needed. Someone who truly loved her for her and her flaws. She just hoped that the temptation was finally gone. She hoped that Mike will finally leave her alone and stay out of her life.

It has been two months and I can't say I have not been the happiest. I have been clean for two months, my relationship with Tommy is stronger than ever, and we just found out some great news but it can also be bad. But we will leave that thought on the backburner for now.

Jude: Sadie are you home?  
Sadie: Yeah.  
Jude: Come out here I have great news.  
Sadie: What is it?  
Jude: I am pregnant.  
Sadie: I can't believe it. You are pregnant.  
Jude: I know but what if the baby is Mike's.  
Sadie: We will find out when the time comes. Does Tommy know that it might not be his?  
Jude: Yeah and he says no matter what he will still be here for me and the baby. And I also wanted to know if, Sadie will you be my maid of honor.  
Sadie: Of course.  
Jude: Thanks. Well I have to go Tommy has lunch plans for us. I wanted to stop by and tell you the news.  
Sadie: Ok talk to you later.

Tommy took her to a nice authentic Italian restaurant for lunch.  
Tommy: So what she say?  
Jude: She is happy.  
Tommy: That's good. And she will be your maid of honor.  
Jude: Yep.  
Tommy: I can't wait to call you my wife.  
Jude: Thanks. I can't wait to call you my husband.  
Tommy: You make me the happiest person.  
Jude: Same goes for me.

A man approached the table that Jude knew all too well.  
Max: Jude it's good to see you.  
Jude: Hi Max.  
Max: I heard you're turning your life around that's good.  
Jude: Yeah I heard your doing the same.  
Max: Yeah so heard about Mike.  
Jude: No.  
Max: Have you heard from in him lately?  
Jude: No not for about two months now. Why?  
Max: Well they say he just disappeared and no one knows where he is.  
Jude: Wow. Oh well I am done with him.  
Max: I am glad. Well I better be off. I will see you around Jude.  
Jude: Bye Max.

Tommy: Who was that?  
Jude: My old supplier before I turned to Mike. Max wasn't as bad as Mike he showed more compassion. I never understood why but he was great.  
Tommy: What should we do about our situation we have found ourselves in?  
Jude: What situation?  
Tommy: I mean I don't trust Mike and for him to just disappear that is not sitting right with me. I think he is up to something.  
Jude: Tommy relax. Maybe he needed a vacation or decided to move locations.  
Tommy: For our sake Jude I hope you are right.

In an undisclosed location. Mike was sitting in a room with TV monitors and pictures plastered on the walls.  
Mike: Don't worry Tommy the time will come when I will make my appearance know. But for right now I will allow you two to live your life as happy as you want. But trust me when I do strike you won't know what hit you. You will loose the girl you value so much. She is not meant to be a loving wife and mother. She is a drug whore and nothing more. And she will be my drug whore. Soon Jude I will put you back on the path you were meant to be on.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy and Jude lives to most were perfect

Tommy and Jude lives to most were perfect. They had a baby boy that they named Christopher Ryan Quincy or Chris for short. And now was the day of their wedding. They wanted today to be special that's why they decided to have a small quite wedding. Just close friends and some of Tommy's family. They only family that showed for Jude was Sadie of course. She didn't care she had her G-Major family and now Tommy and Ryan. They never did do a paternity test to see if Ryan was Tommy's or not. They did not care because in their book Tommy was his real father.

They wedding was very intimate and sweet. They just recited the written vows they had another idea for what they wanted to say. They were going to wait until the reception to say what is in their hearts. They wanted to get the wedding over with. When they were finally pronounce man and wife they felt like they have finally accomplished that final goal. The goal they were meant to accomplish.

At the reception they greeted everyone with smiles and hugs. They were excited and thrilled. Not aware of the danger that lurched in the shadows. They did not notice nor were they paying that much attention to their outer surroundings. Darius got up on stage to say a few words before he introduced the couple.

Darius: Wow where to start. I never in a million years did I think I would be here witnessing this wedding. I mean Jude was my rock star who was going down the wrong path. I did not think anything would save her. But I needed someone to. So I called in Tommy and looking back now I am glad I did. He brought me back the rock star I knew was in her. I am glad you two found love in each other. And I am glad you also gave me my future rock star.

He paused so everyone could laugh at his comment before he continued

Tommy and Jude wrote a speech that they wanted to share with you all here. So the first to come up is the lovely bride Jude.

Jude: Thank you D for your wonderful speech. Like Darius said I was a girl going down a path that would have eventually killed me. I was never proud of what I was doing but I did it to hide my pain and loneliness that I felt. Drugs and alcohol was my escape. I never knew what love was. My family disowned me when I was younger and my sister tried to be there but did it in a way that made me feel alone. My record label tried to push me to be someone I just wasn't. Like I said I never knew what love was until I meet Tommy. He opened my eyes to all the possibilities that are out there. Of course at first I did not want to work with a goody goody so I tried everything in my power to seduce him so he would get fired. But he shot me down. The more he shot me down the more I started to fall for him until I finally fell in love with him. We have had good times, our bad times, and our horrible times. But with all that I love him more than ever and nothing will change that. I love you Tommy with my heart and soul. You are my savoir and nothing will ever change that.

Jude walked over to Tommy and gave him a sweet kiss. He wiped the stray tears that had managed to fall from her face. Now it was his turn to get up there and say what was in his heart. Darius introduced him.

Tommy: Wow I don't know how to follow that speech but I am going to say what is in my heart. I saw Jude on the television saying how she had fallen and would anyone be able to save her. When I got the call from Darius I was a little skeptical but someone had to save her. She had so much potential to be great and I was willing to bring the greatness out. I knew I had a tough battle ahead of me and it was tough. I had to show so much will power against her. She is an amazing woman who just needed a push in the right direction and I am glad I was that person to do it. When I look back at how much my life has changed because of her I would not change it for the world. I have an amazing talented beautiful wife and an amazing son. It is every guys dream. I love you baby so much and I can't wait to grow old with you.

Jude had tears in her eyes. She knew this was it. The person she has been waiting for, for her whole entire life. He showed her what love is and he helped her battle her demons. HE was the man that was sent to save her from herself. And she would not change any of it. Going through what she went through has made her who she is now.

Jude: I love you Tommy.

Tommy: I love you too.

They shared a nice sweet tender kiss.

Jude: I am going to go clean my face. Be right back.

Tommy: Ok.

Jude walked towards the bathrooms but before she could reach them she was grabbed by someone. She could not yell for help because her mouth was being covered and no one was around to see her abduction. The person threw her into a car and drove off. That would be Jude's last time to see her family and friends for a long time.

Tommy was starting to worry. Jude had been gone for a long time. She was only going to clean up a bit. He walked towards the bathrooms in search for her.

Tommy: Jude baby are you ok.

He got no response. Where is she? He searched the whole grounds for her but she was nowhere. He asked everyone and no one saw her. Tommy started to panic. His cell phone rang he quickly answered it.

Tommy: Jude baby is this you.

Mike: No but a friend.

Tommy: Where is Jude?

Mike: Don't worry about her I will take good care of her.

Jude: Tommy help me.

He heard Jude yell in the background before Mike hung up. Tommy felt his world crash and burn before his eyes. The woman of his dreams was gone.


End file.
